Relief
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Sebastian finds a way to help Blaine relax. Part of the Dalton!AU verse.


_**A/N:** This is a short fic written for the Seblaine Bi-weekly challenge. The prompt is one-word prompt so in this case, the theme is "relief." There isn't any specific warnings for this fic aside from some dirty talk and sex in the public bathroom. **If you like this, please review and rec it.** Also, I have a Tumblr where I post my fanart and drabble that are not posted here. I'd be honored if you can follow me at "**rykerstrom . tumblr . com**". Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

RELIEF

Blaine could feel the cool surface of the mirror against his skin as he rested his forehead against it. But that didn't last long because the next thrust had him snapping his head up as he let out a sharp gasp. Standing like this, hunched over the bathroom sink with his fingers gripping the porcelain surface so tightly that his knuckles were turning white, Blaine could feel every thrust and every drag of the cock that was fucking into him, steadily, roughly and quickly.

A hand slid up along his back, up the nape of his neck and tangled its fingers in his hair. Blaine barely had a chance to protest before the hand yanked his head back, exposing his neck for better access.

"My hair-" Blaine started but yelped when he felt teeth biting into his neck. There would surely be marks there later, he just knew it.

"Forget your hair." The voice growled into his ear. "I just want to fuck you so raw and so hard that you're going to have trouble sitting still for the rest of the week."

Blaine let out a groan at that as he felt himself inching toward the climax.

"You like the sound of that, don't you?" The same voice whispered into Blaine's ear as he was being fucked against the counter. "You like to feel my cock in that ass of yours, filling you up, stretching you out. You're just made for this, aren't you?"

"Oh God, yes, yes, yes." Blaine whimpered when the next thrust brushed against his prostate. There had been minimal preparation this time, everything was rushed, quick, and dirty; but this was exactly how he liked it. To be taken, claimed, and owned this way. Oh, he wanted there to be marks, he wanted people to know who he belonged to. "Harder, oh please, harder."

"Look into the mirror." The hand yanked at his hair, and Blaine gave a pained moan. "I want you to look at yourself. You see that? This is me, fucking you. Look at how you enjoy this. Tell me, Blaine. Tell me how much you enjoy this or else you don't get to come."

"I ... enjoy this." Blaine could see his reflection clearly in spite of his lust-filled haze. He was wearing nothing right now except for the Dalton tie that was still around his neck, tangling and slapping against his skin lightly as every thrust pushed him harder against the counter.

"I. Can't. Hear. You!" Every word was punctuated with a sharp thrust, and Blaine could do nothing except cried out each time. Oh, it hurt, but he liked it like this. "Say it!"

"I love your cock inside of me. I want you to fuck me so hard, so- oh God, so hard!" Blaine was so close; he just needed that last little push. "I- I want to feel it for weeks, I want to come inside of me. Oh please, please! Give me, give me more!"

The hand that was tangled in Blaine's hair moved down and around his front, trailing along hot plane of his skin, circling one of his nipples teasingly before reaching down further and stopping right above where Blaine needed it the most.

"Please—" It was getting so hard to form coherent sentences when he was getting his brains fucked out like this. Between trying to breath in between the thrusts and the incoherent streams of "oh" and "ah" that were coming out of his mouth, Blaine was really beyond the point of feeling embarrassed for begging. "Please touch me, please!"

"Good boy."

Blaine could feel the smirk against his skin as those long fingers wrapped around his cock. The thrusts were now getting quicker and faster. Blaine had to place one of his hands against the mirror to brace himself so that he wouldn't hit his head. Each thrust seemed to go deeper into him every time, the force of the thrusts forcing him to go on tiptoes as he tried to maintain his balance. The hand that was wrapped around his cock was stroking him faster now, its grip firm and slightly rough as it pumped Blaine's cock in time with the thrusts. Blaine felt its thumb brushing over his slit and then he was coming harder than he ever had in his entire life.

The hands that were now resting on his hips tightened their grips. Blaine winced when he felt fingers digging into his flesh. He was feeling hyper-sensitive at this point as his body continued to be rocked by the thrusts. The thrusts were getting harder, rougher and more erratic.

"Almost." Hot breath panted against his neck as Blaine felt wet little kisses being pressed against his shoulder. There was a particularly hard thrust and then Blaine felt the body behind him shuddered in orgasm.

Blaine kept his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. It was strange that it was only mere moments ago this bathroom was filled with sounds of moaning, groaning, and skin slapping against skin. As he felt his heart rate slowed down to normal, Blaine lifted his head up from the mirror and opened his eyes.

"Feeling better?" The pair of green eyes that he saw in the mirror was filled with concern.

"Yeah, much better, actually." Blaine smiled as he turned his head for a kiss. "You're absolutely right, Sebastian."

"Told you that having sex can help relieve tension." Sebastian had a self-satisfying smirk on his face. "You owe me."

"Oh please!" Blaine gave Sebastian a playful shove before he got dressed and fixed his hair. "As if you didn't get something out of this."

"Mmhm, and that was so fucking hot." Sebastian started kissing Blaine's neck again. "We should do a repeat performance."

"Hey, hey stop it." Blaine squirmed. "We've got to go! Competition in fifteen minutes."

"Fine." Sebastian rolled his eyes and stepped away from Blaine, looking rather disappointed. Sometimes Blaine found it hard to believe that sophisticated and worldly Sebastian could have that expression on his face; it was absolutely endearing.

"Tell you what." Blaine did one last check on the mirror and slipped his hand into Sebastian's. "After we win the National's today, we can go and celebrate."

"Celebrate, huh?" Sebastian quirked up one eyebrow at Blaine's remark. "My way?"

"Yes, your way." Blaine confirmed and grinned, knowing fully well what that would entail. He would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Well then." A smile spread across Sebastian's face as he gave Blaine's hand a squeeze. "In that case, let's kill this thing."

(END)


End file.
